miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cat Blanc/@comment-37003383-20190619120510
Last night I made a dream that made me think of a theory if Chat Blanc is an akumatized and not a sentimonster, I think it will be after severals factors... So here's my theory: 1. Because of Ladybug: Marinette understands once and for all she will never be more than friends with Adrien and accepts it even if it hurts. She met Luka, he will play her a serenade, to reveal once more his feelings towards her (because she hasn't respond in Silencer, so he will do something less subtile) and it works because Marinette thinks she doesn't have any chance with Adrien, and Luka is nice.. So they kiss, and from now on they're kind of dating! Later or the day after, in class, Marinette tells Alya and/or all her girls friends, Luka kissed her and how romantic was it. Adrien enters in class and hears the whole thing. He's just a little bit disappointed ('''Spoilers if you didn't watch Stormy Weather 2 : '''like when he said "besides there's Luka" and "it's just someone who has the same writing, that's all" at the end of Stormy Weather 2) ''but he's happy for her. But later, for some reason or another anonymous akuma, Ladybug and Chat Noir meet, and they have a little conversation (after the fight for example)... Chat hits on Lb like always, and she gently put Chat back in his place, telling him now he can't flirt with her anymore because she has a boyfriend. Chat is sad but he says he's happy for her to be with the guy she's in love with, the one she told him in glaciator. But Lb tells him the truth, it's not this guy, it's another one. She tells him how out of her reach was the first boy and how nice and lovely is the second one, so she gave him a chance. Now, Chat is broken-hearted and gets angry at Lb, saying he's a nice guy too but she didn't give a chance to him for all that and how unfair it is after all they've been through... Lb doesn't know how to react, she's speechless while Chat runs away. 2. '''Because of his father:' Chat enters in his room and detransforms. Adrien and Plagg have a little chat (no puns intented) and Adrien says he needs comfort and wants to talk to his father, he really needs him. He goes downstairs, enters in his father's office, search for him or Nathalie at least.. But no one is here. He walks through the room, and fall into Hawmoth's lair (you know in the hole in front of Emily's painting, where Gabriel goes down in his lair) (or something like that). Hawkmoth and Mayura are surprised and look at Adrien who raises his head up and sees them. He's shocked. He asks what Hawkmoth is doing here, in his house! And while Hawkmoth says "I'm sorry Adrien", he understands who the villain is (or maybe he's too oblivious and doesn't understand anything but in case he understands, keep reading). His face breaks down, horrified. He stands up and tries to get out of here, desperately, while Mayura detransforms to convinces Adrien to calm down. But Adrien is even more mad seeing Nathalie knows about this and takes part of it. Somehow he succeeds to break through the lair to discover the place where Emily is (Idk, some hidden buttons or else). 3. Because of his mother: Adrien has no idea where he is but he wants to get out as fast as possible. But that was before he saw the coffin where his mom is laid in. It's the final straw! Adrien turns around to faces his father (who has detransformed), and Nathalie. Adrien is so angry that he screams at his father with tears in his eyes, asking why... "Why did you do this? Why lying to me? etc"... Gabriel try to calm his son, telling him "I did this for you, your hapiness.. I did this for us.."... Adrien burst into tears, crying that "Since when have you been interested in my happiness? You only think of yourself! You have no right to do all of this, and no right to hide everything from me! What else are you lying about?!" Adrien, desperate and wrathful, transforms into Chat Noir, in front of Gabriel and Nathalie, both stunned! "Cataclysm" he said. And towards his father he runs... Gabriel has the time to transform into Hawkmoth and akumatized Adrien to stop him, right in front of him, before his hand touches him. Adrien too desperated and overwhelmed by his emotions, can't fight the akumatization (the akuma goes in the bell and not the ring because of cataclysm). Here we have some Hawkmoth speech, he asks for forgiveness and asks Adrien to join him while he's (Chat Blanc) is kind of frozen. Chat blanc runaway, destroying one of the walls to get out with his cataclysm... After this, we could have Ladybug meeting Chat Blanc who is willing to fight. ''Spoilers if you didn't watch Gamer 2.0: But she remembers him that in Gamer 2.0, he didn't want to fight against her, never! ''Two options: He doesn't remember and fight her OR he remembers, and tells her where the akuma is... He can now share who Hawkmoth is, without telling her he's his father... But he tells her how lonely he is now... We could also have some Marichat, it could be interesting but unfortunately I doubt it... So I know all of that will may be too much in one and only episode but I really think if Chat Noir is akumatized into Chat Blanc, it would be because of several factors, and obvioulsy and especially because of the secrets of his father, about his mom and about Hawkmoth... Anyway, this is just a theory and a part of my lastest dream so I wanted to share this.. Have a miraculous day y'all! ��